Legends
by TrustMyRage1
Summary: When Berks dragons leave without a trace, it appears that they are left to become nothing but legends.
1. PrologueBack Story

Legends

Prologue

There were dragons when Hiccup was a boy but these were no ordinary dragons. These were the heroes of their decade, and the legends of today. Some towered well above the Great Hall while others where no taller than a barn cat, but war raged on Berk for years after Hiccup was reunited with his crazy, vigilante dragon mother. The irrational dragon trapper, Drago Bludvist, was bent on capturing every dragon within his grasp, and he knew exactly where to get them. It was a surprisingly sunny day when Drago's bewilderbeast returned to Berk, blanketing the summer grass in a sheet of snow, but The Dragon Riders were ready for him. Oh they were a sight to see! Astrid on Stormfly, Snotlout on Hookfang, Fishlegs on Meatlug; Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch; and Hiccup on the most famous dragon of all…Toothless. They flew in formation as other residents of Berk, both human and dragon, attacked the intruders but this defensive maneuver was done with blind folds, and earbuds to block out the bewilderbeasts hypnotizing control. Everything was solely based on trust, and in the end Drago and his army fell, never to return again. Berk celebrated for weeks, cherishing the time that was granted with one another. Friendly competitions erupted, as ale and Berks finest foods were consumed in celebration of victory but eventually things returned to normal or at least what was normal for Berk and with Hiccup as the new chief, this meridian of misery was about to get a major make over. Just as decorations were being placed in time for Snoggletog, Hiccups training academy was ready for its first recipient but just a day later their faithful dragons began to leave. They didn't leave in droves but instead a few at a time. Toothless was found desperately trying to follow, tearing at the frozen soil, wings flapping in a frenzied motion so Hiccup once again put on a self-adjusted prosthetic tail. He was hardly able to buckle the last strap before Toothless took off into the morning fog. As Hiccup looked on, the black night fury never looked back. Most Berkians believed that it was the beginning of the dragons breeding season but as the weeks past, and the snow got deeper, none returned. Even when the fresh green leaves poked through the last of the melting snow not a dragon was to be seen. Of course Hiccup sent out numerous search parties but their efforts were in vain, and it seemed that our heroic dragons were lost to us forever. Left to become nothing but legends.


	2. Taste for Adventure

Chapter One: Taste for Adventure

My mind buzzed as I stared at the amazing statue before me, my eye's tracing every line, and curve. I had seen this statue numerous times during my life on Berk but every time my eyes fall upon it I can't help but wonder what it would be like to ride a night fury. For there before me stood a massive statue of the heroic dragon that took on a bewilderbeast… Toothless. It was an exact likeness of the goofy dragon, and when all of the dragons mysteriously disappeared the blacksmiths of Berk used the last of the gronckle iron to memorialize him for centuries to come. I was just a child when it was erected in the center of Berk, and I first handedly saw our chief consumed by sorrow when he saw his faithful dragon once more. I remember seeing a tear slide down his cheek when he placed his hand upon the dragons iron snout…

"AVA!"

I was forcefully snapped back into reality as I saw my friend Ebony rushing over to me. "Ava! Come on! You're going to be late for class!"

"Ugh, what's even the point? There's nothing interesting to learn now anyways, with the dragons gone, and all." I replied in a solemn manner. "Please…you just want to stay out here, and stare at that statue like its Loki himself!"

"No, I just don't want to sit in a desk all day. I want to get out there, and see the land!" I stated while trying to conceal my blushing cheeks but apparently I waited too long to reply because I then felt a strong tug on the collar of my shirt which slowly began to hike upwards, forcing me to step back.

"Hehe, I don't think so missy! You're coming to class whether you like it or not!" I had no choice but to admit defeat on this one, after all I don't want to end up getting in trouble with the chief of Berk who was none other than Hiccup himself. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Ebony released the collar of my shirt, and I must have hesitated too long because before I could grab my beloved Book of Dragons, and do a runner Ebony beat me too it. She swept by me, grabbed the book and took off in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" I hollered as I began to slow down. In front of me Ebony stopped running, turned around, and waved the book, teasing me, "If you want your book back you've got to go to class. I muttered under my breath as I approached my friend.

"Always so full of mischief aren't you?" Ebony stated, clearly reflecting on the runner I tried to attempt.

"Well I' am a fan of the God of Mischief himself, but I suppose I have no choice do I?"

"Not a chance." She replied with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile at her genuine response. Once we had gathered our belongings we walked to class on the far side of the isle. As we stepped through the threshold we were greeted by our incredibly enthusiastic teacher Mr. Ingerman. "Good morning students! I see that we took our time getting here today did we?" Ebony, and I diverted our gaze as neither of us were ready to volunteer an explanation.

"Well then, at least you showed up. Now go sit down." As the two of us hurried to our seats in the middle of the class room I could see our friends Frost, Asgardnia, and Kidogo waving their hands, and smirking. "You guys were lucky!" Kidogo stated as we took our seats to the left of them.

"Yeah you're telling us! Ava here threw me for a loop, and took off!" Although I was listening to the conversation at hand I did not in fact see the friendly punch that Ebony threw until it impacted with my left arm. "HEY!" I yelped in surprise. "What was that for?"

Ebony began to speak when she was abruptly cut off…

"Students! If you would please open your books to page 920 we will begin today's lesson..." A unanimous moan erupted from the class. "But…I do have some rather exciting news to tell you once we have finished today's lesson."

"Ugh, we've been working on this boring sea faring topic for weeks now!" Asgardnia quietly whispered. "Yeah, ever sense the dragons left Berk has been more boring than a sitting oyster!"

We all giggled in agreement but after a questioning glance from Mr. Ingerman we suppressed our laughs, and turned our attention to the massive book that sat in front of us. It didn't take long for the group of us to become bored so instead of taking the risk of talking to my friends I let my eyes wander around the room. It was a cheerful place full of bright colors, and pictures of various types of dragons as well as where they could be found but as my eyes wandered they fell upon a picture of a gronckle. She was a dingy colored brown that was highlighted with purple, and green; she was Mr. Ingermans most faithful friend: Meatlug. It was then that I slipped into a day dream: I was upon a magnificent dragon, a tide glider in fact, and we were dancing across the sea. Her delicate teal wings skimmed the water's edge as she banked to the right; I reached out with my hand, fingertips creating a wake in the tranquil sea. I looked ahead and saw a maze of needle thread holes in various rocks, I leaned low on the dragons back and without a word spoken she picked up speed.

We zoomed through the mountains with effortless ease - "_Ava_."- nothing could stop us— "Ava!" I felt someone push on my back as I stepped back into reality. "Ava! Stop day dreaming before our professor sees!" It was Frost who had woken me from my sleepless slumber, and seeing that class was close to being over I thanked her for warning me. Minutes passed by as I drew on my notebook. It was littered with picture of dragons of all shapes, and sizes; nightmares, stormcutters, skrills, night furies, and any dragon that was a part of the stories I was told. I must have added two new dragons to my notebook collection until our professor finally spoke.

"OK students! I think that's enough work for today, you can gather your belongings but please do not leave yet." I didn't have much to gather up so to speak so I turned my attention to my friends, they on the other hand looked as if they just sat through the most boring lecture they've ever heard, which isn't too far-fetched when I think about it.

We only got to talk for a short while until Mr. Ingerman drew our attention back, "I have some very exciting news from our chief! With sailing our most common means of transportation, Hiccup has required that each one of you form a team of 5, and learn firsthand what it's like to be on the sea for an extended amount of time!"

I quickly glance at my friends only to receive the same mischievous grin back, for once something good might come from this class! We were all eager explorers and were always looking for an adventure so this opportunity would give us just that! Without even saying a word to one another we scurried to the signup sheet to ensure that we got a decent vessel, and that no one else planned on stealing a member of our group. We could hear the excitement in each other's voices as we filed out of the classroom.

"This is going to be amazing!" Asgardnia could hardly manage to muster out considering it appeared that she was about to explode with joy but Kidogo, who was consumed with excitement ,had no trouble speaking.

"Most definitely! Just imagine what we might stumble upon! We could run into a new species or plant or island! Oooo maybe we'll reach the main land!"

Her excitement was contagious, and soon all five of us were bustling with joy despite having two full days until we were set to leave. We all exchanged thoughts on what to bring as we walked back to our clan house to get ready for the week voyage, and as we reached the dark green door I glanced back at the ocean. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon, giving the sea a glorious golden glow. These were going to be the longest two days of my life…


End file.
